(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to archery bow holders for maintaining a bow in a predetermined rest position while the archer awaits a prey.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hunters that use a bow and arrow to hunt prey, especially those that use large compound bows, often spend a minimum of six hours each day waiting for the prey to come into range. Generally, a compound bow is used. These bows are quite heavy and, thus, there is no comfortable way to maintain the bow in a constantly prepared shooting position during the waiting time. The problem is further complicated in that many archers use tree stands wherein a tree stand is attached to a tree and the archer sits on the tree stand.
Bow holders have been devised for maintaining a bow in an upright position; however, these holders do not maintain the bow in a ready position for immediate use by the archer and, if the holder is attached to the bow, the archer must take the bow and holder when the prey is sighted. This additional movement causes noise which frequently alerts the prey to the hunter's presence.
The instant invention solves these problems by providing a bow holder which maintains any one of a variety of bows having various sizes in a ready position and, further, allows the archer to remove the bow from the holder with a minimum amount of noise. The holder is adapted to receive the larger and heavier compound type bows.